Nuzzling
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: Sirius, James and Remus are all lay in a bed together when James realises that Remus has a thing for Sirius. And to make matters worse, a sleeping Sirius seems to do this strange nuzzling trick when she's asleep..or is he? Not a threesome, no sex. Rated M because I'm paranoid?


**Just something I wrote after getting no sleep. Based on real events, that's all I'm saying.**

**My mind isn't completely warped.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

"Sirius Black..will you marry me?"

..

"Nice man. But maybe lengthen the pause or something. You know how chicks get."

Sirius let out a throaty chuckle. Him and James were both lay on James' bed, discussing where the relationship with Lily was going. Slightly far-fetched, seeing as Lily had only just agreed to a first date with James not 2 months ago, but James was set on being prepared.

"Pull your top up man. We get it, you have a four pack!" James chuckled.

Sirius scowled at him, pouting and childishly refusing.

"So. Condoms? Or bareback?"

"Ahem."

A soft throat-clearing alerted both guys to the presence of Remus. He was hovering in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you guys, uh, doing?"

Sirius shrugged casually. Their conversation had come to a quick halt.

"James? Uh, I thought you liked Lily."

Remus shifted uncomfortably.

Both James and Sirius stared at him with identical looks of blank confusion before Sirius suddenly snorted with laughter.

"Padfoot? What the fuck?" James snapped.

Sirius only shook his head, trying to control the laughter tearing through his lips. After a minute, he slowly re-composed himself, shaking with the effort of holding his laughter in.

"Moony-moony thinks we're sleeping together!" He snorted hysterically.

"Wait, what?"

"You guys were talking about Lily?"

"What? When?"

"I'm going to leave now. Get a drink.." Sirius let out another snort, before gracefully rising and leaving the room.

"When you were talking about condoms just then. You guys were referring to Lily?"

Remus' eyes softened, and he approached the bed. James patted the spot on the other side of him, beckoning Remus to sit and chuckling.

"Yeah. Moony, you prat. You thought Sirius and I were having sex?!"

James carried on laughing, until he noticed that Remus looked quite serious.

"Er, moony?"

"Look James. I probably jumped to conclusions too early, but surely you can see where I was coming from. I mean, it's not hard to understand why Sirius has girls fawning over him day in and day out. And his hand tattoos. I know you have a thing for hand tattoos, Prongs, or any kind of hand marking Like some kind of fetish. Lily tells me how much..er, feistier you get in the bedroom whenever she meets you with doodles all over her fingers."

James just chuckled, unembarrassed.

"Yeah, Moony, I guess I do have some weird hand thing. But I mean, it's Sirius! He's my best mate, I don't have a crush on him, and if I did it wouldn't just be because he had hand tattoos. I mean, c'mon Moony. I'm straight! And I love Lily. So I really dunno where you're coming from."

James chuckled again, before realisation lit up his eyes.

"Wait. Do you have a crush on Sirius?!"

"What? No!" Moony exclaimed, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Merlin, you do! You have a thing for Sirius!"

"No I don't, shut up Prongs!" Remus moaned defensively.

"You do! "

"Prongs, he's coming back, I implore you, please shut up!"

Sirius wandered back into the room, grinning at his two friends.

"So how are my favourite little lovers?" he joked, leaping on the bed and worming in between James and Remus. Once he was in the middle, he dug both arms underneath their bodies until they were slung around them both, and closed his eyes, still smirking.

Remus' face went bright red. James' lit up with glee at seeing this, and he edged over Sirius, head, mouthing 'you do!' at his furiously embarrassed friend. Remus only closed his eyes in defeat, delighting James only further.

After a minute, Remus noticed how deep Sirius' breathing had gotten, desperately trying to avoid James' gaze.

"Merlin, he's asleep!" Remus softly exclaimed.

James shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yea, he falls asleep in weird places. Happens a lot."

Remus stared in shock as Sirius turned to James in his sleep, and began nuzzling his neck.

None of this seemed to even slightly faze James, but he turned to Remus with a mishchevious glint in his eyes.

Remus groaned.

"Hey Moony."

James waited for Remus to turn back to him, and gestured at Sirius' sleeping form.

"When Sirius is sleeping and he's like, with someone, well, he does this thing with his mouth."

James moved his neck up so Remus could see how Sirius was nuzzling James' neck, brushing his lips against the skin and occasionally nibbling at it.

Remus' eyes widened, and he swallowed thickly, his breathing becoming irregular. James grinned devilishly.

"And the thing is..Siri doesn't just do that to me. He does it to anybody..on his right side."

Remus swallowed again.

"What are you, uh, suggesting, James?" His voice broke a little at the end.

"Swap places with me, Remus."

"What?! No? Why?"

"Calm down, Moony. I know you have a crush on Padfoot.."

"I DON'T…"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, if you swap with me and see if Sirius'…thing, like, makes you feel anything…"

"Urghh..!"

"THEN YOU"LL KNOW if you're like, just crushing or, you know. If you have proper feelings for him."

"James I DON'T have a crush on Sirius!"

"Yeah yeah."

"And besides, what if he wakes up?! That'd be mortifying!"

"Merlin's beard! Stop being such a girl and just swap with me Moony!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine!"

James felt the lips that were pressed at the side of his neck curve up into a lopsided smile.

Remus sighed heavily, leaning forwards and climbing to the bottom of the bed. James rolled easily over Sirius' body, settling in at the left side whilst Remus crawled over Sirius' legs and pressed himself into Sirius' right side.

Through the disturbance the sleeping boy had turned to face upwards, but now they were all still again he turned instinctively to the right, finding much sought-after comfort in the crook of Remus' neck just above his collarbone.

Feeling Sirius' lips gently part as he buried his face into the skin made goosebumbs erect from Remus' neck all the way down his spine. His hands began to shake a little, and he exhaled shakily. Much to his embarrassment, he felt a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen and screwed his eyes shut, his face slowly reddening once again.

"So I'm guessing you liked it." James said awkwardly from the other side of the bed.

He was leant on one elbow, surveying the scene in front of him with an amused sparkle in his eyes. And the unconscious Sirius felt his arm being freed, because he used it to fling across Remus' torso, burying his face in further and mumbling in satisfaction at the warmth.

Remus' eyes flew open. He froze, barely even breathing and unable to comprehend what was happening.

"James!" he hissed.

"Yeah?"

"Wha- what?"

"It's just Siri, Remus. He has some serious boundary issues. Enjoy it while you can!"

Five minutes later, Sirius grumbled in his sleep, obviously growing tired of the unresponsive body he had latched to, and swung to the other side, embracing James.

"It's okay Padfoot. Don't let nasty Moony upset you just because he has a crush on you and won't love you. I'll love you!" James said in his most coddling voice, hugging Sirius tightly back.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't take it personally, Moony. Padfoot just likes me better."


End file.
